Steropes
Introduction Steropes, he is the younger brother of Odin, and a young half breed Cyclops. His mother was a human and his father was a Cyclops, and the father of Odin. Steropes is a young man with dreams of seeing the world and leaving the land of his youth. He and his big brother Odin search for a way to leave the R'lyehian Lagoon. Appearance Personality The best way to describe Steropes is, lightning. Steropes can be calm and cool most of the time, but then suddenly go crazy. These sudden shifts of mood are caused by Steropes many berserk buttons. If none of his berserk buttons are pressed he is a mellow guy who lets most things simply pass over. Steropes has three main berserk buttons. The first is his brother Odin. Steropes values his brother over all else. If you threaten, hurt, or even insult his brother Seropes will snap on you. His snapping does not always cause physical violence. Sometimes harsh words will be the end result, but that really depends on the intensity of the crime against his brother. The second is Seropes mother. If you talk about his mother he will be ready to fight in a heartbeat. His mother died when Seropes was young, but even still the young Half Cyclopes remembers her well and preserves her memory. Talking about his mother is a quick way to end up in killvile. The last is talking about Steropes pride as a warrior. Steropes can let many things go, but insulting his pride as a warrior is not one of them. When Steropes is not gone crazy berserk on somebody he is usually mellow. He lets most insults about him smooth over and does not really care much about other members of his clan. It should be noted that Seropes is a mini blood knight. Seropes loves to fight and considers fighting to be the most pleasurable thing in the world. It is because of this mentality that Seropes had developed a name for fighting and violence. Abilities and Powers Physiology Steropes is a half bread between a human and a Cyclops and as a result he does not have all the traits of either race. Steropes first off only has one giant eye. However Steropes eye does not work the way other Cyclopes eye works. His eye sees like a normal human eye and cannot cut through the thick debris clouds in his homeland. This originally caused him problems in his youth, but he learned to adapt over time. Another thing of note should be that he does not have the fire spit that most Cyclopes have. However he does have the Cyclops muscle structure giving him far much more power than a normal human has. Hand to Hand Combat Steropes fee styles when he fights. Though it could be called less free style and more basics. He uses proper punches and dodges around with quick jerks and amazing flexibility. However his offensive capabilities are pretty much equal to your standard boxer’s movements. However Steropes does know some wrestling, which he pull in any chance it presents itself. Steropes loves to take down his opponents and finish them off from that way so they cannot dodge. Another factor that should be noted about Steropes fighting style is that he moves with punches as they come in to hit him. Instead of getting a full force blow from his opponent he instead moves with the punch hampering its power tremendously. This makes Steropes seem almost like a zombie. His opponents keep hitting him, but it seems like it does no real effect. History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Male Category:Cyclops Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Plot Point Pirates